Return
by Livelaughlisten
Summary: Set after Edward leaves in New Moon: Bella loses control and something happens to her. Will she live? Will Alice find out? If she does how will Edward react?
1. Crashing

**This is my first Twilight ****fic**** I hope you enjoy it and that I didn't mutilate Bella's character **

**FYI: this is NOT a ****songfic**** I just put a song in there because it reminded me of Twilight and it gave me a reason for her to lose control **

**As much as I wish I did I don't own the characters or lyrics in here so far**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

January 18

_Owww…._my eyes fluttered

"Bella!"

_Great, just great… it's Mike….ugh_

"What happened?" I said weakly, glancing around once I saw the nets up I realized what must have happened.

"Well we were playing volleyball and you were sort of zoning and the ball hit you in the head"

"Oh, can I go home now it looks like PE is over?" I didn't try very hard to put some expression into my voice, good thing Charlie wasn't there

"Fine, and be careful next time" Coach Clapp did not look happy with me

I stumbled into the locker rooms and changed into my jeans and T-shirt

I walked into the parking lot and groaned. Some stupid people were listening to _music_ and had it cranked.

I hurried to my car and started, it hoping its loud volume would drown out the music. No such luck… I sighed.

My hand reached to switch the stereo on for the first time in months, forbidden memories sprung unbidden to my mind. I shook my head trying to ignore the pain and the music a few cars down. I pulled out of the school driving faster than usual fiddling with the radio.

I had been driving for nearly half an hour just trying to get a hold on myself and was way out of town before I realized where I was going.

Then the music started on my radio. I was concentrating too much on the road to stop it.

_I've been awake for a while now _

_you've got me feelin__'__ like a child now _

_cause every t__ime I__ see your bubbly face _

_I__ get th__e tingl__es in a silly place _

_It starts in my toes _

_and I crinkle my nose _

_where ever it goes _

_i__ always know _

_that you make me smile _

_please stay for a while now _

_just take yo__ur time _

_where ever you go _

For some idiotic reason the song reminded me forcibly of _him_. I was turning and couldn't turn it off I was forced to just drive and absorb the pain.

_The rain is __fal__lin__ on my window pane _

_but we are __hidin__ in a safer place _

_under the covers __stayin__ dry and warm _

_you g__ive me __feelins __that I adore _

_It starts in my toes _

_makes me crinkle my nose _

_where ever it goes _

_I always know _

_that you make me smile _

_please stay for a while now _

_just take your time _

_where ever you go _

_What am I gonna say _

_when you make me feel this way_

_I just...mmmmmmmmmmm_

I sobbed and sobbed realizing that I should pull over, I tried slowly, feebly.

_It starts in my toes_

_makes me crinkl__e my nose _

_where ever it goes _

_I__ always know _

_that you make me smile _

_please stay for a while now _

_just take yo__ur time _

_where ever you go _

_I've been asleep for a while now _

_You tucked me in just like a child now _

_Cause every time you hold me in your arms _

_Im__ comfortable__ enough to feel your warmth _

_It starts in my soul _

_And I lose all control _

_When you kiss my nose _

_The __feelin__ shows _

_Cause you make me smile _

_Baby just take your time _

_Holdin__ me tight _

_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go _

_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go….._

I was a total wreck now, completely hysterical, but I had almost made it to the shoulder

I never saw the truck coming

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry for the ****cliffie**** I couldn't resist. I hope you enjoyed it I will try to post the next chapter soon PLEASE review, I don't care if it's a flame.**


	2. Alice's reaction

**I wasn't planning on updating for a while, but your reviews blew me away.**** It is kind of short though**

**Thank you IZABELLA MARIE CULLEN1122, BELLA RAVEN CULLEN****DulcisXCrour****, and cubye4.**

**I'll tell you this because you rock: I cried when I saw I had six reviews and not a single flame**

**Anyways I don't own **_**Twighlight**_** or any of the characters in it.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour ago… Alice's POV

"Hey Tanya do you wanna go shopping?" I was bored and Jasper was off hunting. I had almost resorted to asking Emmet to help entertain me, and that never turned out well.

"Sure Alice let's go now." Thank goodness she agreed I was about

We drove into town and pulled into a parking lot.

"Hey Tanya, look! Someone crashed a huge semi into the store."

Then it happened. I saw Bella sobbing in her car with her stereo on. She was crying out for Edward and she collapsed going into hysterics. Then I heard a crunch and saw the semi as it crashed into her car. I was horrified and needed to get there.

"Tanya I have to go I'm really sorry."

"Take the car, I'll run." Tanya was ever so understanding.

"Thank you" Then, I scrambled in the car pushing 200 the whole time.

I ran into the airport and scanned the arrival board. Great! The next plane doesn't leave for _hours_.

Wait! A plane left for Port Angeles in five minutes. I had time…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour and a half later…

I rented the fastest car I could find and sped down the highway

Then…I saw it…

The crash had been awful, head on. I snuck past the ambulances and the police car.

Charlie…Oh poor Charlie.

Wait! I saw the dent in the _passenger_ side of Bella's now totaled truck. I looked past the cars and saw Bella being loaded onto an ambulance. She cried out in pain every time they moved her. I heard her moan

"Edward…" she moaned weakly and winced then collapsed.

I was swept by a wave of anger so intense that it would have knocked Jasper out cold.

I whipped out my phone and dialed as fast as I possibly could

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Bella's been in a bad car accident. I'm going to call Edward. If I can't get him to come I need you to do everything in your power to get him over here I'll call you back in a second." I hung up.

I dialed again, somehow even faster.

"What…do…you…want…Alice" he sounded even worse than before

"If you're not in Forks by tomorrow I will personally rip your head off.

"Bella…" he croaked

I winced as I realized he sounded _exactly _like Bella had

"Edward you have to come now" I answered him softly.

"…fine I'm on my way" he hung up

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm sorry that probably wasn't even as good as the last chapter. Please review and don't kill me I think I'm addicted to ****cliffies**


	3. Edward's Race

**Okay here goes**** it's really short though****. I'm really sorry if I butcher Edward's character, but remember**** he's a total wreck.**

**Unfortunately I don't own the Twilight characters, but at least this plot is mine.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After I hung up some vague, muted voice in my head told me I shouldn't mess with her life even more but I quickly pushed it away.

I ran to my car and took off pushing my car to its limits the whole way.

I reached the airport in a matter of minutes. At least I hadn't left for South America yet.

I sprinted into the airport faster than I should've I was getting a lot of stares. I didn't care though. _She_ was all that mattered. I checked the board and cursed. The plane I needed to be on was finishing boarding.

I ran hoping that no one would notice the blur speeding through the airport. I saw the woman moving to close the door, but I sped past her and through the passage to the plane. I wrenched open the now closed door to the plane and somehow no flight attendants were there. I slipped through the aisle grateful that it was not tourist season in Port Angeles and that there were empty seats.

I sat in an empty seat and tried to relax. Unfortunately there was a young child sitting behind me who wasn't exactly well-behaved.

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_ He kicked my seat repeatedly and it took everything ounce of self-restraint not to turn around and well…best not to think about it…

This was going to be a long flight…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later….

I got off the plane squeezing past other annoyed passengers and sprinting through the airport I had to slow when I past some guards because their thoughts were becoming suspicious. I ran faster than ever before alongside of the road and stopped with a gasp at what lay before me. Bella's truck smashed into pieces by a semi, the scene surrounded with police cars. I searched the thoughts of some of the Port Angeles officers and found to my immense relief that Bella was alive.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Alice.

"Edward…" she said taking in my bedraggled appearance

"Yes Alice?" I asked trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"Come with me, we're going to see Bella." Her grip on my shoulder tightened into an unbreakable hold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay you probably want to kill me now, but I honestly wanted to put the visit in this chapter. I'm as disappointed as you probably are, but I can't hide away in my room the whole day. Please review and don't hire a ****hitman****, because then you'll never now what I was going to write. If I by some miracle reach twenty reviews I will update tonight though.**


	4. To Change or Not to Change

**Alright here is the chapter it is NOT a ****cliffie**** so call off the ****hitmen****/bloodthirsty vampires.**

**I don't own Twilight or anything in it sigh**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella POV

I was drowning. Faces and pictures swam before my eyes. Somehow though I was content to just remain there. I never struggled to break the surface. I watched as people in white coats flitted in and out of my eyelids. Part of me wanted to just give up completely so _he_ would never haunt me again.

I stayed for Charlie though. But then I started thinking about it and I realized I wasn't very alive anyways. Right as I prepared to let the death have me I saw _him_. I knew it wasn't really him just my mind taking away what little peace I had left. There was no point in ignoring him anymore so I just went along with my little fantasy. The pain in my chest was unbearable.

"I love you…Edward" I managed to croak to my illusion. Then, I blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward POV

I allowed Alice to take me to the hospital. Alice told me that Charlie was asleep in his house so I walked in. Alice led me to _her_…Bella's, room. I stood in the doorway for a few moments before taking a deep breath and walking in.

What I saw mangled my stone heart even further than it already was.

Bella, my perfect angel, hooked up to a multitude of machines, looking as pale as me.

_I called __Carlisle,__ he'll be here any time._ Alice thought, breaking the sad silence.

I merely nodded gazing in empty pain at my whole world.

I stood there for what seemed like hours just wishing I could undo everything.

_Edward…_thought Alice, she looked worried.

I sank into a hard plastic chair numbly staring into space.

Carlisle walked into the room. He hurried into the room and glanced at all the mahines.

_Edward, _he thought, _she might not make it._

"She _will_ make it" I said determinedly

_We __could__ change her_Alice thought hesitantly.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!"I roared glaring at her

_Edward it my be her only chance, would you rather she died?" _thought Carlisle

I sighed and once again looked at Bella, my sole reason for living. I couldn't bring myself to take her away from her world like that.

Carlisle glanced at the heart monitor a grave look on his face.

_It's now or never Edward. _he thought

I fought wildly with my selfishness for a minute and I lost.

I took a deep breath and bent over her…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Just kidding folks I wouldn't do that to you. On with the story:**

"Bella?" I said, "Bella please wake up, I'm not sure I can do this" I murmured in her ear.

"Bella I love you and I'm so sorry I left you and I will never forgive myself if you die." I whispered brokenly to her.

I prepared myself wishing with every fiber of my being that I didn't have to do this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella POV

His face swam into my head clearer than ever. Death was so cruel.

I felt my semi-consciousness slipping when he bent over me.

I heard him whisper my name vaguely and a few seconds later I caught a faint "I love you"

That was too much. I forced myself to break the surface so the pain in my chest would subside.

I sat up slowly and my head spun wildly. When I finally thought I could see properly I glanced around.

I saw _him_ and moaned. Guess I was dead after all.

Surprisingly he winced and glanced down at the floor.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice and Carlisle edge slowly out of the room. So maybe it was just a dream.

"Edward?" I said softly, hesitant to break the illusion.

To my surprise he only seemed clearer than ever.

"Bella?" he replied his dark golden eyes lighting up and smoldering at me.

"Edward!" I cried trying to launch myself off the bed, all the while wishing it wasn't a dream.

I stumbled as my aching body protested to the movement and watched the linoleum rush up to my face.

He caught me at the last second, his pale arms shooting out.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry!" he cried holding me tightly to him

It felt so good, but I knew I shouldn't rip myself up further.

I pulled away and glanced at the floor.

"Could you please let me wake up now?" I asked him

"You're not having a nightmare Bella, I'm really here." He said looking into my eyes as if pleading for…forgiveness?

"A nightmare! Very funny, but…"

"But what?"

"You…don't…want me anymore" I mumbled wishing harder than I've ever wished before that it wasn't true.

"I don't _want_ you!? Of course I want you Bella. I always have and I always will." He said his eyes smoldering brighter than ever with a look so sincere I couldn't doubt him.

"But…you…you left me." I said my voice breaking and my eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh Bella!" he said," I only left you so you could live a normal human life, don't you see, I just wanted to keep you out of danger."

I hugged him so tightly that if he weren't a vampire, he probably would've suffocated. But of course he was a vampire, my vampire."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? I don't care just review. That wasn't a ****cliffie**** right? I'm so paranoid about ****cliffies**** I can't tell the difference anymore. That was the longest chapter yet. I hope you liked it. I will try to post another tomorrow but there are no guarantees. **


End file.
